Kamen Rider: Fourze (Version 2)
Kamen Rider Fourze is an upcoming Japanese-American tokusatsu series in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the 13th series in the Heisei period run and the 22th overall. It is scheduled to begin began airing on September 4, 2011, the week following the conclusion of Kamen Rider OOO. The series' primary writer is Kazuki Nakashima, known for his screenplays of Gurren Lagann. The series commemorate the 60th anniversary of Toei Comptmy and 50th anniversary of spaceflight with Yuri Gagarin's flight in 1961. The show's catchphrase is "Youth switches on into outer space!" As with Double and OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze will have a debut appearance in his direct predecessor show in the film Let's Go Super Heroes. Plot The series will focus on Gentaro Kisaragi, a second-year student at Amanogawa High School who seeks to make friends with those he meets at the school and to become Kamen Rider Fourze like his father. His sidekick is Kengo Utahoshi who has a strange switch-like device called an Astro Switch and has access to a lunar base called the Rabbit Hutch and the super-bike known as the Machine Masshigler. They are also friends with Yuki Jojima, a self-professed space otaku who also a lot about Kamen Riders, third-year student Miu Kazashiro, a cheerleader and the self-appointed queen of Amanogawa High School, assisted by Shun Daimonji, third-year student captain of the school's American-Japanese football team, Tomoko Nozama, a first-year student and Goth girl who always carries around her tablet PC, and JK, another first-year student who often trades secrets for favors. The second-year homeroom teacher and classic literature teacher is Sarina Sonoda, who all of her students trust, and Chuta Ohsugi serves as the school's geoscience teacher. There is also a mysterious red-eyed man who is seen around Amanogawa High School who has the Zodiats Switch. This season is going to be about the Kamen Rider Club investigating various urban legends about Kamen Riders while also meeting them, learning new powers in the process. Characters Kamen Riders Veteran Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- |style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |Akira Date |} Other Heroes *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *The Doraemons **Doraemon **Dorami **Dora the Kid **El Matadora **Wang Dora **Dora-nichov **Dora Med III **Dora-rinho *Kyodain Allies *Kamen Rider Club **Kengo Utahoshi **Yuki Jojima **Miu Kazashiro **Shun Daimonji **Tomoko Nozama **JK Cast *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Ryuki Takahashi - Kengo Utahoshi *Fumika Shimizu - Yuki Jojima *Rikako Sakata - Miu Kazashiro *Justin Tomimori - Shun Daimonji *Shiho - Tomoko Nozama *Shion Tsuchiya - JK *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Asaya Kimijima - Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Shigeki Hosokawa - Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *Shigeru Araki - Shigeru Jō/Kamen Rider Stronger *Tōru Okazaki - Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Takayuki Masuda - Riderman *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Shinji Tōdō - Takuya Yamashiro/Spider-Man Notes *The show also marks the return of the classic heroes, Space Ironmen Kyodain after 35 years. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Crossovers